God Know Everything
by Fortunemelo
Summary: Naruto, pria kaya raya yang kehidupannya berubah sehingga ia menyalahi takdir dan Tuhan. Ia fikir Tuhan tak adil. Namun, suatu hari, karena suatu hal ia merubah pemikiran itu. apakah yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?


**God Know Everything**

Kumenatap langit sore hari. Tampaknya sang surya sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Bahuku memikul sebuah karung yang dipenuhi oleh botol dan barang bekas. Dulu kehidupanku tak begini. Perlahan takdir mempermainkannya. Tuhan tak adil. Ketika aku tengah bersenang diri akan kehidupanku yang dulu, Tuhan merebutnya.

Kehidupanku dahulu layaknya cerita dongeng dengan endingyang bahagia_. _Keluarga yang utuh, harta melimpah, jabatan yang kumiliki begitu menjanjikan, status sosialku dan keluargaku begitu terpandang hingga rasanya aku memang pantas menyombongkan kehidupanku yang sempurna.

Tapi setelah Tuhan merebutnya, jangankan bahagia, untuk tempat tinggal saja aku tak punya dan kalau perut terasa lapar, aku harus mengemis pada orang-orang atau mungkin mengeruk bak sampah mencari makanan sisa.

Orang-orang itu menganggapku seperti sesuatu yang harus dibuang dan tak perlu dilirik kembali. Tak ada artinya. Mereka memandangku jijik. Seakan aku hanyalah seorang pembawa sial yang mengidap penyakit menular dan berbahaya. Begitulah mereka, melebih-lebihkan.

Orang bilang hukum karma masih berlaku. Mungkin ini karma bagiku. Dulu aku yang meremehkan kalangan masyarakat kurang mampu. Tapi kini, akulah yang diremehkan. Heh, dunia memang berputar. Kadang kita diatas kadang pula dibawah. Kita memang harus mempersiapkan segalanya.

Melihat diriku sekarang, tak berpenghasilan tetap, ditinggal pergi sang istri dan anak, tak memiliki rumah. Begitu ironisnya hidupku.

Mungkin aku mencoba memperbaiki diriku. Mencoba introspeksi diri. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan dan takdir hidup yang kejam. Luntang-lantung kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan. Namun yang kudapat hanyalah pekerjaan sebagai seorang pemulung.

Bah, terkadang aku meragukan eksistensi Tuhan. Banyak yang bilang, Tuhan mendengarkan doamu, Tuhan selalu ada disaat kau dilanda kesulitan, Tuhan ada saat kau membutuhkannya, berdoalah kepada Tuhan karena dia dapat meberimu jalan keluar, atau bahkan ada yang bilang Tuhan tidaklah tidur. Apanya yang tidak tidur, buktinya kehidupanku hancur. Orang begitu memuji keberadaan Tuhan. Mereka bilang begitu karena mereka tak tahu bagaimana hidup sulit disaat takdir baik tak berpihak padamu.

Kuhentikan langkahku. Mungkin aku terlalu asik bergulat dengan pikiranku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah trotoar yang terletak diseberang jalan. Kulihat seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan dengan tubuh yang sedikit limbung. Kutatap dengan lekat dan seketika aku terkejut. Dia berjalan hanya dengan sebelah kakinya dan ditopang dengan kaki palsu berbahan kayu. Aku masih menatap anak kecil itu. Dia terduduk disalah satu bangku di trotoar yang memang disediakan untuk para pejalan kaki. Kuhampiri anak kecil itu.

"Hai," kucoba sapa anak kecil itu. Namun tampak tak ada jawaban darinya. "Tenang, paman orang baik-baik. Tak berniat buruk padamu kok. Nama paman Naruto. Namamu siapa?," ucapku lagi tak ingin menakutinya. "Ehm, hai paman Naruto. Maaf, Kaa-san bilang aku tak boleh memberitahu namaku pada orang yang tak kukenal," balasnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aa, tak apa. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, bolehkah paman tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu hingga menggunakan kaki palsu?" kuajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggangguku. Kuperhatikan gadis kecil itu, tampaknya dia enggan menjawab. Baru saja aku hendak berbicara, gadis kecil itu menyela dengan nada ragu. "Ehm, kakiku hilang karena kecelakaan paman,"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku. "Waktu itu aku dan keluargaku sedang dalam perjalanan mau kerumah nenek, tapi ketika diperjalanan mobil yang kunaiki remnya blong, jadi belok ke arah pembatas jalan. Dan kakiku terhimpit jok jadi harus diamputasi agar nyawaku bisa selamat," jawab anak kecil itu. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri denganku. Jadinya tidak gugup lagi. "Lalu ayah dan ibumu?" tanyaku lagi. "Mereka sudah tiada paman," "maafkan paman, paman tak tahu kalau ayah ibumu sudah tiada,". Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum getir. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal yang begitu sensitif baginya. "Tak apa, sudah lama kok, aku sudah ikhlas," ucap gadis kecil itu dengan tegar. "Lalu, kini kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyaku. "Dengan bibiku dan nenekku," jawabnya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di bangku taman yang tengah kami duduki.

"Ini semua terjadi pasti karena Tuhan tidur, makanya kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu dan kakimu," ucapku asal. Tapi tak disangka ternyata gadis kecil itu merespon. "Paman Naruto salah. Tuhan tidak tidur paman," aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya. "Apa maksudnya? Kalau Tuhan tidak tidur mungkin orang tuamu masih berkumpul bersamamu saat ini, atau mungkin kau tak akan mungkin kehilangan kakimu," jawabku dengan sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Nenek bilang, kita tidak boleh menyalahkan takdir. Tuhan tidak tidur kok, Tuhan sedang memberikan ujian untuk kita. Apakah kita mampu melewati ujian atau justru menyerah," diusianya yang masih sangat muda, anak kecil ini mampu berkata bijak.

"Lagipula kalau tuhan tidur, aku tak mungkin masih bisa bernapas saat ini. Paman tahu tidak, selain kehilangan kakiku, sedari kecilpun aku memang sudah mengidap penyakit serius. Aku mengidap penyakit _Epilepsi_ dan _Thalasemia_. Dokter yang memeriksaku bilang, aku tak mungkin sanggup bertahan lebih dari 4 tahun, buktinya saat ini usiaku hampir 6 tahun. Sungguh luar biasa kan aku. Dokter yang memeriksaku pun begitu keheranan dengan keadaanku. Aku harus cuci darah sebulan 2x. Lelah sih harus menjalani pengobatan ini itu yang begitu merepotkan. Tapi karena aku ingin sembuh makanya aku terus bertahan dengan rutinitas ini. Aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan menghapuskan penyakitku ini. Aku juga percaya tuhan pasti sayang padaku. Paman juga harus percaya tuhan sayang sama paman," ucapnya. Aku salut dengan perjuangan gadis kecil dihadapanku ini. Mengidap penyakit Epilepsi dan Talasemia tidaklah mudah untuk dijalani. Dengan resiko kematian yang tinggi dan biaya pengobatan yang mahal pasti anak ini memiliki semangat sembuh yang tinggi.

"Paman jangan pernah berpikiran Tuhan tak sayang paman. Percayalah, Tuhan tahu segalanya dibanding kita. Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang terbaik buat paman. Makanya paman harus percaya sama Tuhan," aku tak mampu berkata apapun hanya mampu menganggukan kepalaku. "Ah, sudah mau malam, nanti bibi khawatir. Aku pulang dulu ya paman Naruto, sampai jumpa," gadis kecil itu berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi kami duduki dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku berpikir ada benarnya juga perkataan gadis kecil itu. Selama ini aku lupa dengan keberadaan Tuhan. Bahkan ketika kehidupanku masih sempurna aku lupa bersyukur. Ketika aku mendapat teguran berupa kemiskinan aku malah menyalahkan keberadaan Tuhan. Makhluk hina macam apa aku ini, sudah tidak pernah bersyukur, ketika ditegur malah menghina. Ya Tuhan ampunilah kesalahanku. Maafkan hamba yang lupa akan keberadaanmu. Aku menangis dalam diam meratapi kebodohanku yang lupa akan Tuhanku sendiri. Bodohnya aku, lupa siapa aku dan asik menghujat Tuhanku.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan gadis kecil yang bijak itu, aku mulai menata kehidupanku, dengan lebih sabar, dan tidak lupa bersyukur kepada Tuhan, hidupku sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah tak bekerja sebagai pemulung lagi. Tapi menjadi seorang montir dan seorang supir taksi. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang pemulung yang hanya mengemis kepada orang-orang.

Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Apa kabarnya kah gadis kecil itu. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya, karena perkataanyalah aku menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, terimakasih. Terimakasih juga Tuhan sudah mendatangkannya untuk menyadarkanku, Terimakasih.

The End

Ket:

Epilepsi : Suatu gangguan pada sistem syaraf otak manusia karena terjadinya aktivitas yang berlebihan dari sekelompok sel neuron pada otak sehingga menyebabkan berbagai reaksi pada tubuh manusia mulai dari kesemutan, gangguan kesadaran, kejang-kejang, atau kontraksi otot

Thalasemia : Penyakit keturunan yang menyebabkan usia sel-sel darah menjadi lebih pendek dan kemampuan mengangkut oksigen menjadi menurun drastis akibatnya penderita menderita anemia yang berlebihan.


End file.
